


can't see (can't sleep)

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson's the point man. Nico's the architect. (or, badly thought out inception AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't see (can't sleep)

'So, you,' Jenson says, eyes raking over Nico's body. 'An architect.'

'Fuck you,' Nico huffs, and Jenson's eyes light up.

'I would, if you'd let me.'

'Jenson, I swear to god-'

'Yes?' Jenson asks, grinning widely and Nico glares at him. His lower lip sticks out, just a little, and the opportunity to tease him is far too good to pass up. 'Don't pout, princess.'

'Shut up,' Nico says, but there's no heat in his voice. He moves closer, moving slowly so as not to attract attention, until he's beside Jenson, leaning in. 'Mark can't dream any more.'

'I know,' Jenson answers, unperturbed. His voice drops a couple of notches, whispering 'I've been there.'

Nico opens his mouth to answer, but thinks better of it and tilts his head to one side instead.

Jenson looks at him, amused. 'Did you see him?'

'Seb?' Nico's voice is filled with disdain, and Jenson bites back his laughter. 'What do you think?'

'Looking as young as ever,' Jenson says, looking wistful. 'Still golden, in Mark's memory.'

'He shot me in the leg,' Nico says bluntly.

'Shit happens,' Jenson says, lips still curled in a smile.

Nico wants to fist his hand in Jenson's shirt, wants to pull him up to demand how he can let himself dream with Mark with a fucking shade in his head but he pushes it down because at the end of the day, he's just like Jenson. The last time it had been someone else's dream and god Nico doesn't want to think of how he would've gone into limbo if Mark hadn't gotten the job done quickly enough.

 _It's not going to be a problem this time_ , Mark had said.

Bullshit.

Yet Nico lets Mark into his head while knowing that Seb's coming in too, Seb who might just fuck everything up. Nico knows he shouldn't be doing this, but they've known each other for so long, too long. You can't just turn down something like that. Or rather, you don't, because you know you'd never.

'Huh,' Nico says, folding his arms. He scans the crowd, men clad in tuxedos and ladies in an assortment of ballgowns, sipping champagne and laughing as the orchestra plays. They're here in some ridiculously huge ball in Monaco one night before the big job, the one that Mark says will change things for him, although to be honest, Nico isn't sure what that change is going to be since nothing's going to be able to bring Seb back for him. Seb's gone, the fucker had charged headfirst into a train and there had been nothing Mark could do to stop him because he believed that reality had been limbo. Nico remembers how Seb had tried to pull everyone down, _one last leap of faith_ had been his exact words, but for all the curses he utters about Seb, deep down, there's pity and pain and fondness buried beneath the expletives. Seb had been great, brilliant really, but extraction hadn't been enough for him. So this. Inception. Word on the street was that it _could_ be done, and now... Nico doesn't really want to think of what Mark had with Seb that drove Seb to do what he did, but somehow they're all back to how it all started. Inception. Mark's convinced it's possible, he's got an entire crew now and well, there's Jenson who's willing to play along, and Nico isn't one to say no in the face of something like this.

'Am I going to have to pick someone up tonight, or will I be having the pleasure of your company?' Jenson says, turning to Nico. He offers him his hand and a lascivious grin, and Nico rolls his eyes.

'That trick's getting old,' Nico says, but he takes Jenson's hand nonetheless. 'And so are you.'

'Ooh, that's low,' Jenson says, mock wincing. He tugs at Nico's hand, fingers rubbing circles lightly into his palm, and he smirks, watching the bob of Nico's adam's apple as he swallows. 'Come on, princess. You know there isn't going to be anyone quite as beautiful as you.'

They don't get together often. Most of the time they spend together comes as a result of extraction jobs with Mark, and they don't meet each other on the side. Maybe it's for the best, because this way, there's always something new to seek out each time. Always something new for Jenson to learn about Nico's body, always a new way for Jenson to fall apart when Nico comes to him.

'We're not going to get stuck in limbo tomorrow, are we?' Nico asks later on, when he's naked and curled up by Jenson's side, feet tucked beneath Jenson's calves. There's a blanket thrown haphazardly over the both of them even though the night air is warm, and he looks up at Jenson, eyes searching.

'Do you trust Mark?' Jenson asks. He's stroking Nico's hair, touch gentle, but his gaze is somewhere else across the room, distracted.

Nico hesitates. 'Do you?'

'We'll be fine,' Jenson says. 'Go to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us.'

Nico lies awake in Jenson's embrace, and he wonders.


End file.
